Infinity Knights
by hero101
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is Destined to Assemble the Disney Heroes


**Infinity Knights**

Cast in this Origin of Infinity Knights:

Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars the Clone Wars Season 6-8)

Tinkerbell (Tinkerbell films)

Beymax (Big Hero 6)

Thor (Avengers Assemble)

Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean films)

Aladdin (Aladdin Films)

Hulk (Avengers Assemble)

Hiro (Big Hero 6)

Rapunzel (Tangled)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts Games)

Lightning McQueen (Disney/Pixar's Cars Films)

Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man)

Merida (Brave)

Jack Skelington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)

Stitch (Lilo and Stitch Films, and Shows)

Woody (Toy Story Films)

Buzz (Toy Story Films and Buzz Lightyear Star Command Shows)

Ezra (Star Wars Rebels)

Iron Man (Avengers Assemble)

Luke Skywalker (Episode 4-6, and Star Wars Battlefront EA)

Created, and Publish By Richard Serpa

The Origins of the Infinity Knights

This is where the " **Infinity Knights"** Began During a Long Time Ago.

Chapter 1: **Anakin Skywalker** (Star Wars the Clone Wars)

Long ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away.

The Clone Wars Still Continues and the Battle on Tatooine. the 501st Legion, and a Jedi leading the Battle is **Anakin Skywalker** pushes through the Fort and find an Old Jedi Artifact.

Temple that is Guarded by Droids. "What's the Plan, General Skywalker?" Rex asking Anakin. "Well, these are the Last Squad Droids, So we take them by Surprise". So Anakin told the other Clones to Circle around them. Then Anakin told them to wait as he listens that Count Dooku tells the droids "That Artifact may lead to another planet, or go through Time Itself, Bring it to Me at Once" Before Anakin use the Force to grab it, the Clones, and Master Shaak Ti Attacked with Anakin's Clones as well. "Take out All of them" She said. Anakin sees the Commando Droid running away with the Artifact. "Hey! Get back here with That! "He said. "Skywalker, Wait". Inside the Big Room that the Commando Droid lost the Jedi, he thought wrong. Anakin slash the droid with one cut. and grabs the Artifact. Then He sees a Glow on the Throne's Stone Crown. He did not hesitate as he puts the Artifact in it and Glows more Brighter as it turn Anakin's Comlink Into a New kind of Comlink with New Buttons with Colors on them. "Hmm, I Wonder What this button does."He Said as He Presses the Red Button after He Select the Back-Water Planet. Then Everything started to Glow Brighter and Brighter as Shaak Ti, and the Clones see the Bright Lights. "What did you do this Time, Anakin" She follows the Light with the Clone Troopers to help Anakin, But they were Too Late, Anakin Skywalker is Gone With Out a Trace.

Chapter 2: **Lightning** **McQueen** (Cars 2)

On the Road of Tokyo's streets Anakin find himself a place with Cars that has Eyes. Even He's a Car as well. "OK, Since when did I turned into This? ". Then the Car People gone to the Building with Spot-Lights, Anakin Followed. Later somewhere else in the Building, **Lightning McQueen** , Mater, and His Pit Crew came to the Party. "Whoa-Ho, Look at This!, ok Mater, try not to get into Trouble, OK?" McQueen Said to Mater. His Best Friend Replied to Lightning "Sure Thing Buddy, Oh Wow Snack Machine" Mater Said as he Head to that Machine he saw. "No, No, Mater Wait a Minute". Before Lightning goes after Mater, Sir Axelrod is announcing His Name. Then He heads over there. "I Pronounce You, Lightning McQueen." McQueen jumps up,and lands excellent. "Hey, Everyone. This is a great night to be here." When Anakin was Continue to look around, He sees Lightning McQueen interview. Before Anakin Leaves, the Force is Showing Him About McQueen's Past, the Fanfiction story of How he Became a **Transformer** , and his Love Ones. But there is a Power the McQueen may have during this story, and Wakes Up. "Hmm, Theirs Something Strange about this One" Anakin said as He looks at McQueen. After the Interviews of All the Racers, the Race in Tokyo Begins. In the race track McQueen close his eyes. "Speed,...I am Speed" before the Race starts, the Reporter in the Tower sees Someone joining the Race. "Wait, What This? a New Racer is Coming on the Track". It Was Anakin Skywalker. He Colored himself in Black Color with a number that said "01", and the Republic Symbol on the Top of Himself. Then Red, Yellow, and Green! they Were Off to the Finish Line. Lightning McQueen is at the Rainbow when he heard this word "Outside?". He Did as Mater said and is Now the in 2nd Place. As for Anakin, He is in 3rd Place, and He has Earned to Stay in the "World Grand Prix" Race. But as the Cars People love Anakin, He felt Anger in McQueen as He is Mad at Mater. So Follows Lightning to the Airport. He Had a Plan to Lure Lightning, Away from the Others. "Excuse Me Mr McQueen, But can You come with on this Flight." Anakin said. "Uh Sure, I can Deal with it". Then Introduce Himself "Hello, I am **Anakin Skywalker,...Jedi** **Knight".** Then McQueen Replied "Nice to meet You, I am **Lightning McQueen** ". On Board the Plane, Anakin Explained Why He was here, By Using the Artifact, He came to this World, and telling McQueen that Anakin is Not a Car, but Human Jedi. "So, Your from another World?" McQueen ask. Anakin Replied. "that's True, I'm like this Form, So that This Artifact can disguise Me from frighting People". "So, What about the Racer the got Wrecked?" McQueen ask "We may not know that, But we can find out Who started. Together", Anakin said. Then Lightning smiled. OK, were Just gonna skip the 2nd Race and head to the 3rd Race in London, England. So Lightning, and Anakin are in the Race. "OK McQueen, we just have to win that Race. You don't need to prove anything Alright, Be Yourself". Anakin said. "Alright, Lets Do It!". So they drive faster and faster to the Finish Line. Meanwhile in London's Bell Tower, the Lemons have Captured **Mater, Finn McMissile, and Holly Sheftwell.** "So Instead McQueen goes "Ka-Chow!", He goes "Ka-BOOM!". But when McQueen came into view with Anakin, Nothing happen. "What Happen?!, He didn't Explode". During that event Anakin can sense the Dangers in the Race and the Camera in the Bell Tower. When the Lemons Cars are Gone Mater Finn, and Holly escaped. Later, Mater was tell the Pit Crew to get out of the Pits. But Jokes on Him, He's wearing the Bomb. "Uh-Oh". Then McQueen,and Anakin came. "Mater, there you are". Mater went into Panic, and drives away Backwards. "Mater, Wait!", Lightning drove off, "McQueen Wait!", Anakin Chases Him. After that chase scene, the Bad Guys surrounded them. Anakin can't hold it anymore. "Thats It". He takes out his Lightsaber, and was ready for Battle. McQueen can't Believe his eyes. "Whoa". Those Bad Guys are getting a beating One by One by a Powerful Jedi Knight. Anakin Revealed about Sir Axelrod's Plan to Destroy the World Grand Prix. "We had a great time, Right Anakin?" McQueen said. "We sure did". Anakin said with a smile. Then the Artifact Comlink started to Glow again. "I guess this Good Bye, Right?" said Lightning. "No, not Good Bye. But Until We Meet Again". Then with one Big flash, Anakin is gone again.

Chapter 3: The **Avengers** (Avengers Assemble, and Ultimate Spider-Man)

In New York City, Anakin is Back to Human Again. "Ah, Back to Human Again. Now what task do i have to do now?". As He spoke too soon, an Spot-Light from the Heli-Carrier came down on Anakin. "Halt, Give us the Artifact". Anakin replied in these kinds of Words. "What, there's No way your getting this". "Stop Right there Fury". Its **Iron Man** **, Hulk, Thor, and Spider-Man**. "Took you guys so long." said Anakin. "Yeah We saw a Bright Light, and We know It would be You dropping by" Spider-Man said. Then **Nick Fury** got Furious. "STARK!, this is not your Business". "It is when You messing with a Jedi" Iron Man said. But then, Loki, and Ultron came with a with a robot army. Then the Avengers, Fury, and Anakin said it together. "Loki and Ultron!". The Villains speak. "Hello, Brother" said Loki. "Welcome, Stark" said Ultron. He raise his hand, and sends the attack for the robots to kill. "Take them Guys" Iron Man said. Smashing, Blasting, and Slashing every Robots until Anakin realize something. "Wait a Minute, these are like Battle Droids" Anakin said "That's Because they are Droids from Your World" said Hulk Smashing Droids. "However these Metal Men came to this Realm, Will Not pass, when We're around" said Thor. "Besides, we are almost to the Finish Line". Spider-Man was right the Droids are destroyed. Now Loki, and Ultron are left standing. "Noooo!" said Loki. Hulk grabs Ultron's head and crushes it "Good Bye, Ultron" said Hulk. Now in Avengers Tower. Tony Stark Looked at Anakin's New Comlink. "Hmm, This is Interesting", "it Seems that the Combine of You comlink and the Artifact, This allows you to Travel to Other Worlds, Like Sora does". then Anakin replied. "Sora!, I'd never seen him for a while". then the bell in the Elevator ding. Sorry Guys, I was late and..." when he saw his old friend this happens " **Anakin!** " then he replied. " **Sora**!" then both said it "What are You doing Here?!". Sora said it first "I came here to help these guys, how about you" said happily. "I came here by this Artifact that I found" then the Light on the Comlink started to Glow, and shoots a laser beam. Tony react. "Watch Out" they All ducked for Cover then a Portal open with a Car coming Out of it, as the Portal Closed after this Car got out. Then Anakin, the Avengers and Sora were Surprised. " **Lightning McQueen**!". The Car turns around, and it was Him. "Sora, Anakin!, How did you Two get here?". Then He look at the other Heroes. "Ha Ha, Hey Tony, Hulk, Thor, and Peter". they replied "Hey Lightning!". "How did You get here?" said Peter. "I followed you to that Portal I went into". Then Tony realize something else. "That's it!, This Artifact can open Portal Rifts to other Worlds, that means I accidentally Open the Last Portal that Anakin when in". So Anakin told them what he saw in the Force. "I saw McQueen, And You guys that are Powerful if We're a Team, with others with these abilities. A Jedi History said about the Legendary ' **Infinity Knights** ". they All look puzzled "So We can find the Descendants of these Knights" Spider-Man said. Anakin answered "Yes!". But then Guess Who came back from Asgard Prison, and that would be **Loki.** But instead of grabbing the Artifact, it fall out of His hands and falling to the ground as it smashed into pieces. "Nooooo!" said Loki. But instead of Anakin stuck in the Avengers's World, somethings up. A spark from the Artifact to freak out in a White Glow. "This can't be Good!". Then that glow covered the Whole, and the other Worlds.

Chapter 4: **the New Universe**

Here we are when our Heroes are sort of Knocked Out. Anakin just woke up, and looked around "Wait, this the Old Jedi Temple". Then the others woke up as well. "OK, what just happen?" said Tony. Then **J.A.R.V.I.S** came online "Sir the Artifact was destroyed into pieces by Loki. But it's Powers is still Operation". "Well that's Good News" said Peter. JARVIS finish the words He said "Into 20 pieces that turned into comlinks". "Wow, Really" said Hulk. Then More Portal opened with Merida, Stitch, Rapunzel, Jack Sparrow, Woody, Buzz, Hiro, Jack Skelington, Beymax, and Aladdin. Their with Sora as well, and They want to help also. Then Anakin welcomes them. "Welcome, Fellow Heroes".

Later in the Rebel Fleets Command Ship. The Knights with Luke Skywalker are Now Together. Luke started to Explained. "OK, This all started when the Dark Lord, **Darth Vader** came to your World" Luke said. "Why would He want to do that?" said Beymax. "I get it Now He want the Villains to Destroyed the Heroes and then the whole Universe will be His" said Anakin. "We can't let that happen Right Guys" said Aladdin. "Correct Aladdin, Vader can't get away with this!" said Mcqueen. "He's right were Now a Team" said Tony. Then Anakin said this "Actually, how about... **Infinity Knights** ". "Wait a minute, I had an Idea" said Ezra.

Chapter 5: **Payback Time**

"Darth Vader will be at the Death Star on Endor here. So it's covered in a Shield, First We take out the Shield Generator. Merida, I want you, and Buzz on any ridges you can pick to snipe on these Stromtroopers". said Tony. "Got It Tony. I may lose an Arrow, But I do not Miss". said Merida. "I'm ready, I put my laser from Stun, to Kill" said Buzz. "Anakin, I want You, Luke, Thor, Sora, Aladdin, and the 501st to attack in the South of the Forest here" said Tony. "Don't worry Stark, Me and the Boys are boiling for a Fight" Anakin said. "Lets Go" said Aladdin. "Beymax, You, and Rapunzel stay alive to Fight, and Heal" Tony said. "We'll take of it, I am a Robot Nurse" Beymax. "No Problem, I fight Bad Guys like this" said Rapunzel. "Then Me, Captain Jack, Woody, McQueen, Jack Skelington, and Hiro will Come to the Back of the Generator at the North here. With Hiro's help by hacking in the Control Room, While Anakin's Team attacks, We shut down the Power to the Bunker for Good".

Meanwhile Anakin and the others attacked while Iron Man, and the Team went to the Bunker undetected. Hiro hacked as he could, then back-up of stromtroopers came. But that's not gonna stop Tony, or the Heroes, it just got even Better. Hiro now has something in mind. "Now the Death Star's is about to be disable, I can get to the Mainframe, and to see how to use "Dimensional Travel". After the destruction of the Death Star, the Heroes have Manage to use DT now. (Dimensional Travel) Then it's time to head back.

Chapter 6: **Knights Forever**

All of the Heroes have time to say Good Bye for Now. "Well, this is it" Sora said. Hiro opens the Ground Bridge to 20 worlds. "So, Until We meet Again, Heroes. Long live the Infinity Knights" said Anakin. then the others said it too. " **Long Live the Infinity Knights** ". Then there All are gone. As for Anakin, he has some Troubles with the Jedi of His disappearance. "Master, what happen there"Ahsoka said. Then Anakin hides the Cube. "Nothing, My Padawan" Then the Jedi leaves the Temple.

 **THE END.**


End file.
